


Post-Its

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean and Cas like to leave post-its around the bunker for each other to find.





	Post-Its

Cas and Dean write little notes for each other on post-its or scraps of paper, and hide them in random places for the other to find. Dean’s cleaning the Impala one weekend and finds a note in the glove box about how Cas loves that Dean has such a passion for things.

Cas finds one in the pocket of his coat telling him he has a cute butt. Then there’s the one stuck to a frying pan that Dean takes out to make dinner, and another one that Cas discovers taped to his angel blade. The one stuck on Dean’s favorite Zeppelin album made him laugh. Cas was angry with him at the time and told him his incessant singing was an abomination.

But the most important one, that Cas keeps on him at all times, is the one Dean left on the pillow of their rumpled bed a few months ago. The one that simply says ‘I love you’. Dean hasn’t voiced the words himself yet, but Cas is patient. He knows they’ll get there someday.


End file.
